


Error's Timeline

by MroBeta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Error!Sans belongs to loverofpiggies, Gen, Genocide, My First Undertale Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MroBeta/pseuds/MroBeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Error!Sans - the crazy, glitchy destroyer of AUs - but do we know how he became like this? Where he existed before? This story will show you how he became the Error we all know today.</p>
<p>This is the story of Error's timeline.</p>
<p>(My theory on Error!Sans's origin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error's Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic!  
> As the summary says, this is my theory on what happened to Error!Sans to turn him into an Error.  
> Error!Sans belongs to [loverofpiggies](http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/)

**ERROR 404 – character_not_found**

* * *

 “GEEETTTTTTT DUNKED ON!!!”

The skeleton grinned at the child before him. Multiple bones were stabbed through their body, their soul shattered. Sans walked over to their limp body, his expression solemn.

“If we’re really friends… you won’t come back.”

He hated having to trick them like this. Frisk had been a good person before they reset. But in this run they had killed everyone, every monster, his family and friends – Alphys, Undyne, Grillby, Toriel… Papyrus. The thought that the child had killed his brother – the one he cared about most of all – filled him with rage. This child had to be stopped. But all he could do for now was kill them himself, then sit and wait for them to return. He walked over to a pillar and sat down, leaning against it.

Sometimes it took a while, but the kid always returned. Sans chuckled to himself. This endless cycle of murder would be futile in the end. He knew this. He had seen it before. He stopped and thought to himself – they were taking a long time to come back. His eyesockets drifted to where the kid lay. That was the first problem.

The body was gone.

Immediately, Sans knew that something was wrong. Usually they would appear at the end of the hall. The second problem was the sudden screams coming from the throne room. Sans jumped to his feet, running past the pillars. Had the kid managed to slip past him and reach Asgore?

As he approached the door he skidded to a halt. He couldn’t enter the throne room – because there wasn’t a throne room there anymore. A black void occupied the area where it once was. And it was heading right for him.

Sans quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction, only to find that the entrance to the Judgement Hall had also been consumed by the strange void. It slowly ate its way through the hall, black blocky pixels jumping from space to space. It was as if the air was… glitching? Sans stood in the centre of the hall, the void inching its way closer. He couldn’t escape. Soon, the pixels reached his arm. They spread quickly over the bone, distorting and breaking it. He howled in pain as he tried to pull away. The black void would not relent. He didn’t notice the pixels behind him as they crept closer and leapt onto his back. A raw, inhuman scream ripped from his throat. It felt like his body was being torn apart.

He thought of the previous timelines he had seen, how the deaths couldn’t compare to this. The kid had caused this. Yet he had seen universes where they brought happiness and tried to help monsters, even if they tried to kill the child. Why did they not have to suffer through what Sans had seen many times? They didn’t deserve to have that happiness. _They shouldn’t exist._

Sans gave one final scream as his soul was consumed by the glitchy dark void.

* * *

 

His eyesockets snapped open. The skeleton lay on the ground, surrounded by white. He didn’t know how he got there. After slowly getting up he brought a hand to his head, only to jump back in shock after looking at it. The bones were red and black, with yellow at the ends of his fingers. That wasn’t normal. Looking down at himself, he noticed that most of his bones were also red. He was confused. He tried to pull back any memory he could, starting with his name.

_My name is ~~Sans~~. _

The skeleton sighed to himself. It would probably take a while for him to remember properly. Feeling through his hoodie, he found a pair of round, red glasses. Perhaps they would be useful? He slipped them on, taking in his surroundings. In a place like this, there had to be a way out. He started to walk, determined to find the exit.

He was starting to get a headache, anyway.

* * *

 

Frisk walked down the path of the Snowdin Forest. They were sad to leave Toriel behind in the Ruins, but they didn’t want to stay for long. They had someone that they needed to meet, anyway. They had just reached the small bridge when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

“Human.”

Excited, Frisk turned to look behind them, a huge smile on their face. “San-!”

Nobody was there. Frisk was confused. This wasn’t right. They were startled by a shrill static behind them. They spun around, afraid, seeing the trees distort out of the corner of their eye--

_Nothing_. Frisk shivered. The child wanted to see their friend again, but something had gone wrong. Horribly wrong.

“…S-Sans? Is that you? O-Okay, j-joke’s over…” they said, hoping that their buddy would jump out of the trees, yelling ‘GOTCHA, KID!’ or something along those lines. There was no response.

“…Sans?”

Suddenly, Frisk saw blue strings coil around their soul. Their eyes widened in shock as they were yanked from the ground. Crying out, they struggled against the strings, finding themselves in a white void. Their struggling ceased as they heard an all-too-familiar voice.

“Don’t you know how to greet an _old friend?_ **Turn around.** ”

Frisk cried out again as they were forcefully spun to face their captor. Their eyes widened further in fear as they recognised the skeleton stood before them. But it wasn’t him. It couldn’t be him. The skeleton chuckled, his voice skipping like a broken record.

“ **H̛eh̸.̨ C̕'̀mon̵ ҉pal.́ Re̕m̀embér ̕m͟e?̨ R̢eme̵mb͟ȩr͘ h̡ow ́I̡ s͘a͢i̶d...̡ ̸if we҉ ̕w͢e͠re͟ frie̷nḑs.́.͏.͘** ”

Error stepped forward, the blue strings twisted around his bony fingers. He grinned madly at Frisk, his yellow eye staring threateningly.

“ _ **Y͏̷̧Ó̀U͘ ̢͘͞Ẃ̛̀O̷U͘L͘D͞N҉'̵̨͞T̴͞ ̧͠Ć̶O͢M̕E҉ ͜B̀A̢C͟Ķ̡.̡**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Final section is taken from [this comic.](http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/post/136219896410/more-have-fun-ut-fans-errorsans-i-kinda)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
